You'll Always Be Somebody To Me
by yellowsocks
Summary: Peyton's leaving for California. Her bags are packed, the plane ticket's been bought, and it's time for the goodbyes they knew were coming. Or is it? [Leyton Oneshot]


**A/N: -sigh- I get sidetracked so easily. I really should have typed up another chapter of _Back To The Way It Once Was_ but, I did this instead. Anyways, hope you like!!**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill isn't mine. :(**

* * *

**You'll Always Be Somebody To Me**

She looked around her room one last time, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything and that it had all been packed away. It looked pretty empty in there, now that most of her possessions were in her suitcases, ready for her trip to California. But it was still her room, and she was going to miss it. Miss crawling into that warm bed, Lucas often right beside her, and feeling his arms wrap around her tightly. Miss sitting in front of that web cam knowing in the back of her head that Lucas was watching her every move, but not really caring. It was almost comforting to know he was always looking out for her. Miss hanging another drawing on the wall, that 9 times out of 10 had something to do with Lucas. Hell, she was just going to miss Lucas.

Lucas meant the world to her, he was her everything. They were practically inseparable and she loved him more than anything else. But the time they had been dreading had finally come. High school was over and it was time for every one of the Tree Hill graduates to figure out what they wanted to do with their lives. Peyton was going to California with Brooke for the summer for an internship and as scared as she was about going, nothing compared to the fear of actually leaving Tree Hill. She'd lived in Tree Hill all her life. It was the place she had called home since, well forever basically. She knew her way around town, like she did the back of her hand. You could point to any resident of Tree Hill and she could probably tell you their name, first and last.

But the biggest thing was, here she was somebody. Everyone in Tree Hill knew Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott's blonde, curly haired girlfriend, graduate cheerleader of Tree Hill High, Class of 2007. But in California, she was nobody. No one knew, or even cared who Lucas Scott was, and Tree Hill was just a name on a map. No one knew about her past, with the death of both her mothers, cocaine use, being stalked by someone pretending to be your half brother. No one in California cared about Peyton's hopes and dreams, no one knew what she wanted to do with her life. She was just another high school graduate getting off a plane from North Carolina, hoping to make something of herself.

She sighed, picking up her bags and beginning to walk down the stairs. She opened the front door setting the bags down on the steps, and locking the front door one last time. She shoved the key hastily back in her pocket, knowing it would be of no use to her for the next few months. She grabbed her bags once again, throwing them in the trunk of her car and sliding into the passenger seat. The driver greeted her, kissing her softly on the cheek, and turning the key in the ignition.

"I have a surprise for you before you leave." Lucas said, smiling mysteriously.  
Peyton raised an eyebrow, "What surprise?"  
Lucas said nothing, simply handed her a blindfold.  
"Are you serious?" Peyton laughed, staring at the blindfold that sat in her lap, half expecting him to say no, that this was all a joke.  
He nodded, "Yeah, put it on."  
Peyton sighed, giving in and tying the blindfold around her head, covering her eyes.  
"How many fingers?" She heard him ask.  
"Three." She replied without a thought.  
"Can you see?" He asked.  
"Nah." She shook her head, "You're just so... predictable."  
"That's not nice." Lucas complained, as he backed the car out of the driveway.  
"No one said anything about being nice." Peyton grinned.  
"Fine." Lucas said.

They drove along for a while in silence, but Peyton got impatient.  
"We there yet?" She asked after a few minutes.  
"Almost." He assured her.  
Peyton sighed but soon enough, Lucas stopped the car.  
"Do no take off that blindfold." Lucas instructed as he got out of the car.  
"Yes sir." Peyton laughed as she heard his door slam and within seconds, hers was opened. He scooped her into his arms and carried her for a few moments before setting her down and turning her, so she was facing the right way.

"Lucas Eugene Scott. What is going on?" Peyton demanded.  
"You'll find out soon." He said, and she could hear him running around, before coming to a stop in front of her.  
"Okay. You can take it off now." He laughed.  
She did, and she was absolutely amazed by what she saw. There was Brooke and Chase, Mouth and Rachel, Bevin and Skills, Fergie and Junk, her dad and Lucas' mom James and Lily, Haley and Nathan, all standing around the edge of the River Court. They were all smiling at her, and it was one of those 'We know something you don't know' mischievous smiles.

"What's all this?" She asked as she looked back at Lucas, who was kneeling in front of her, a small box in his hand.  
She brought her hands up to cover her mouth as tears of joy clouded her eyes.  
"I couldn't let you leave without knowing you had a reason to come back. Will you marry me?" He asked, as he opened the box revealing a beautiful ring.  
Peyton nodded quickly, as she let Lucas slip the shiny diamond on to her trembling finger.  
He stood up, hugging her tightly.  
"I'm going to love you forever, Peyton Sawyer." He whispered.

She smiled at him and he kissed her softly.  
"I don't want to be nobody," She sighed.  
Lucas looked at her, a questioning look on his face.  
"No one in California cares about who I am. I'll be a nobody."  
"You'll always be somebody to me." He told her.  
"I don't want to go." Peyton said firmly.  
"Then don't. I think it's a mistake, but it's your choice." Lucas said, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
"I'm not going." She decided, "And even if it is a mistake, from now on I'm making all my mistakes here, with you. I'm going to love you forever, Lucas Scott."  
And he kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her, knowing she'd be there forever, being his somebody.

* * *

**Reviews really do make me happy. And who doesn't like a happy author:)**


End file.
